


【黑白骑士】寻圣之途

by Sophia_LordofScourge



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Homo Sacer: The Sovereign Power and Bare Life, M/M, Multi, World of Warcraft: Cataclysm, World of Warcraft: Legion, World of Warcraft: Shadowlands Spoilers
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:00:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 27,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27146282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophia_LordofScourge/pseuds/Sophia_LordofScourge
Summary: 来自@修道士冬寂 的约稿，正剧向三万字一发完。在北裂境远征结束之后逐渐发现自身的悬置并最终被摧毁的神圣与死亡。重塑神圣的努力。有车。
Relationships: Tirion Fordring/Darion Mograine
Kudos: 2





	【黑白骑士】寻圣之途

**Author's Note:**

> 【食用说明】  
> • 以阿甘本生命政治理论中“赤裸生命”展开的变形与构建物，逃避神圣与追寻神圣的旅程，基本遵循已有剧情的正剧向，三万字一发完  
> • 故事时间设定为北伐结束后到暗影国度前夕进入噬渊之间，细节上稍有改动；设定7.0的死亡领主只有达里安一人，不存在游戏中的dk玩家作为“死亡领主”  
> • 使用台服翻译请注意

<<  
“卡兰德拉？”他有些不确定地朝前方那个身影呼唤。  
在一片模糊的光尘中间，他看到了卡兰德拉。  
她牵着泰兰的手——才三岁的泰兰，他记得泰兰那年脸上被松枝刮了道疤出来，几个月后才完全愈合——在呼唤中缓缓转过身来。她怀里抱着一捧花毛茛，烟灰色的披巾松松盖在尚无一丝白发的头顶，垂到她的双肩。泰兰则穿着他请裁缝专门定做的那件小号白银之手短袍。后来……后来那件袍子给放到哪里了？  
母子两人茫然地伫立在原地，望向他所在的方向，好像在望着一片虚无。  
他这时注意到在自己和他们之间似乎有一道闪闪发光的拱门，在卡兰德拉和泰兰身后，壁炉谷的松野绵延在秋日灰紫色的薄雾中，直到被苍白的天空融化。那是他最熟悉之物，但此刻看起来如此遥远。  
“是我，卡兰德拉！”他的心砰砰跳起来，想要迈开腿、大步走向他们身边。但脚下有东西涌上来缠住了他的腿。他低下头，发现是淡金色的云。一望无尽的闪光云团以他为中心铺展开去，他所在的地方只有辽阔到空无一物的天空。  
他再抬起头。卡兰德拉和泰兰似乎注意到他了，但他们错开了视线，匆忙转过身，像是想要离去。  
“是我啊！卡兰德拉、泰兰！等等！”云朵越缠越紧，他感觉不到脚踏地的实感，无论怎么挣扎他都只能悬在原地。他们离他越来越远了。壁炉谷的景色灰暗起来，林地中万物的声息不断消散，只有那扇门发出愈加耀眼的金光。  
那光朝他漫来，吞噬了他朝母子两人伸出的手。  
“不！”  
提里奥·弗丁大叫一声，从红松木椅上跳了起来，白金护膝狠狠撞上了一旁战略长桌的桌板发出巨大的响声。  
银白十字军的年轻牧师，达瑞亚·黎瑞恩，正巧提着灯笼走上台阶。她被指挥厅里的动静吓得也跟着叫了一声，赶忙跑进去扶住从噩梦中惊醒的大领主：“弗丁大人，您没事吧！？”  
他这才睁开了双眼。

<<  
“哦，哦，我没事。”提里奥·弗丁茫然地喘着气，“没事的……”  
他的视线落在女牧师手中的灯笼上。圣光灌注的提灯内核平稳燃烧着，将昏暗的房间照亮了一角。顺着光线抵达的地方，他看清了铺着地图的长桌、红松地板、挂着银白旌旗的石墙——玛登霍尔德城堡。他确确实实身处于壁炉谷的要塞之中。  
他吞了口唾沫，终于彻底回过神来。  
“我只是做了个梦……谢谢关心，达瑞亚。”他抹去额头上的汗，再一次强调。  
夜精灵闻言轻道了声“Ande'thoras-ethil*”，退开了一些。  
提里奥蹬了蹬刚刚撞到的那条腿，慢慢站直了。他叫住正想离开的牧师：“黎瑞恩，你从哨塔回来的？今天那边怎么样？”  
“这次的打扫很顺利，大人，自从上次那位勇士来帮忙之后，豺狼人的数量明显变少了。今天的天气也很好，森林里有些潮湿，”黎瑞恩注意到他也朝门走了过来，“弗丁大人，您要出去吗？”  
“唔，我也该出去透透气了，继续憋在城堡里的话说不定还要做一连串噩梦呢。”他打起精神轻快地笑了几声，越过黎瑞恩，步履矫健地迈下台阶，留下女牧师呆在原地。  
迈出玛登霍尔德城堡的一瞬间，提里奥深深吸了一口气，闻到苔藓与松脂混合的气味。东部林野九月的下午，清澈的日光褪去热力，山溪般流淌在空中，他自然地合上眼睑，短暂感受了一下它的流动。他们能干可靠的马匹饲养员布里·铁桩远远看着他走出要塞，利落地准备好鞍具，等提里奥再睁眼，装戴整齐的米拉多尔已经被牵到他面前了。  
“您要带个随邑吗？”布里仰视着弗丁提醒他。  
“不用了，我只是出去散散步。”  
提里奥接过爱马的缰绳，穿过壁炉谷的广场向城门走去。  
北裂境的征程于一年前圆满结束。在回到东部王国并结束了一些事物的交接之后，他坚持回到壁炉谷，从自己的封地开始，着手净化西瘟疫之地的瘟疫。圣光之愿那边原本希望先解决东瘟疫之地的问题，但最后还是拗不过他，于是分了他一部分新兵——当然，这些孩子们都属于银白十字军的大家庭。  
让重建的壁炉谷成为新生力量的训练场，没什么能比这更让人充满希望的了。提里奥跨在马上，看着那些年轻的新兵站在满是露水的茂密草坪里训练，他们离能驾驭圣光还远得很，格斗和运用武器的姿势也稍显笨拙，在大领主经过的时候慌忙停下来朝他问候。  
各种熟练或生涩的通用语喊出的“长官”传到他耳朵里。提里奥朝他们微笑：“加把劲儿，士兵们！”  
黎瑞恩说得没错，今天果然是个好天气。  
提里奥·弗丁望向有些发白的天空，驾着米拉多尔快步走出壁炉谷。  
山路两侧开满了金黄色的野花，在花蕊附近透出漂亮的橘红色。这种花以前在罗德隆遍地都是，可以从春末一直开到秋初，弗丁却一直不知道它叫什么。瘟疫横行的地方不会长这种花，因此现在这美丽的景致是净化良好的证明。不只是花，还有白蘑菇、深绿色的野草和葱郁的松林。在山雾蒸腾的林间有雀鸟啁啾，米拉多尔也不时仰起头发出咴咴。  
松林，秋日，灰紫色的雾霭……  
提里奥走着走着，不自觉又陷入了沉思。  
刚刚的梦十分清晰。这已经不是他第一次做这个梦了，从他离开北裂境开始他就总是做这个梦，梦里只有卡兰德拉和泰兰离他远去的背影。他最初以为是当年被褫夺了封号和领地时的回忆——但怎么想都不对，那时的审判场面可比梦里热闹、凄厉多了，泰兰也比梦里的年纪要大一些，更何况提里奥对自己所坚信的道义没有丝毫怀疑。  
他只能将这梦归结于思乡，毕竟壁炉谷是他受封骑士后就获得的领地，是他的家园。正是以这个理由，他婉拒了圣光之愿的要求，抛开礼拜堂的圣坛回到这里，并在领地内一块秘密地方为已经过世的妻儿重新翻修了坟墓。  
即便如此这个梦也没有放过他。到底是为什么呢？是因为即便在这里，属于银白十字军的圣职工作也依旧繁重吗？尽管天谴已经溃败，瘟疫与亡灵尚在，所谓的“回家”不过是将要在东瘟疫之地处理的事物搬到了西瘟疫之地。他当然不会抗拒圣骑士的戒律与使命，也知道清除诅咒是其他一切的前提，但难道就没有一种方法能够同时恢复这块大地的民生吗……  
他烦闷地叹了口气，任由米拉多尔往山下漫步，连路上巡逻的新兵同他打招呼也没有听见。直到忽然一阵起伏，米拉多尔在跨过沟坎时发出了一声嘶鸣，提里奥才抬起头，查看起自己走到了那儿。  
当他看清自己所在的位置时，他迅速勒住了马。  
山路在这里被石头铺成的大道截断。他一路下山，来到了西瘟疫之地中心的十字路口，以这条曾经的罗德隆王国国道为界，再往南一些就是安多哈尔的郊区。那里不是壁炉谷的领属权利所能庇护到的地方——从来不是。  
现在，那里正是联盟与部落，更准确地说，是暴风城和幽暗城两方争夺的战场。  
他在刚返回东部王国的时候尚未想到在北伐结束之后战火会这么快重燃。曾经只剩下断壁残垣的城镇废墟以惊人的速度被新建的营地建筑占领了，在他从暴风城回来的路途上还见到了按同一路线向西瘟疫之地挺进的联盟军队。残留在那里的天谴杂兵显然只是让战局更为火热，即便站在几百米之外，弗丁仍然能够看到隔着沉寂松林远远燃起的硝烟。  
他庆幸雾气穿梭在松林中，挡住了安多哈尔的城垣。银白十字军……银色黎明与圣光兄弟会必须坚守中立的立场，尽管他现在只是以壁炉谷领主的身份出行，但那条道路像一条界限，让他无法驱驰米拉多尔前进——那是他不能涉足的地方。他从来不是胆怯之人，但此时他不希望任何在那个战场上的人发现他来了，于是，像是躲藏一般，他悄悄屏息。  
而后他发现，当自己屏住呼吸时，从安多哈尔传来的拼杀声更为清晰。  
他总是有无法办到的事。  
这令他有些无力。  
米拉多尔一路缓缓下山已经用去了不少时间，他悻悻调转马头，打算就此打道回府。但就在这时，他注意到在大路的另一边，在松林与草地间有个人骑着马，同样正眺望着安多哈尔。那人离得有些远，弗丁一边骑着米拉多尔往前靠近了一些，一边眯起眼睛观察起来。  
他只能看出对方是个骑士——死亡骑士，因为那人骑着只有死亡骑士才拥有的骸骨战马。那人背上披着水绿色的披麾，其上的花纹有些眼熟。  
米拉多尔忽然嘶鸣了一声，引起了那人的注意。  
在那个骑士转过脸来之前，提里奥率先认出了那匹骸骨战马，它燃着冰白冷焰的腿骨，以及马轭侧面秘银錾刻的包裹在盾章中的花体“M”——莫格莱尼的家族徽记。  
那是伊达路斯。  
缠绕着银边的水绿色披麾从黑马的背上缓缓滑向一边。提里奥·弗丁注视着那人收紧缰绳，驱使伊达路斯踏着碎步迈向他的方向，然后停住马，摘下萨钢头盔。  
一张泛着青灰的年轻脸庞展露在天光之下。  
“好久不见了，老朋友。”黯刃骑士团的大领主达瑞安·莫格莱尼露出一个有些疏离的微笑，远远地问候他。

<<  
达瑞安？  
他从开始冰冠城塞的总进攻后到现在一直没有再见到过达瑞安。在北方大陆远征的结尾，整个灰烬裁决军付出了巨大的牺牲，终于击败了巫妖王。攻入城塞上层的勇士几乎无人生还。黯刃骑士团负责清剿联军撤离冰冠路途上游荡的天谴士兵，之后则用几个月集结了分散在北裂境各地的死亡骑士，直接返回东部王国；银白十字军则不仅要协助联盟和部落的军队收殓运送阵亡将士，还要担负起治疗伤者并将其送往达拉然暂时安置的职责，尤其是提里奥为了处理王座上最后诞生的“秘密”以及其他一些事，在北裂境和暴风城滞留了小半年。两者的行程全部错开了。  
但如今他面前的人确实是达瑞安·莫格莱尼。死亡骑士领主从容地骑在马上，背着黯刃战剑，暗金的短发被远处安多哈尔轻盈的硝烟衬得明亮了一些。他就这么伫立在湿绿的开阔草丛中，与雾霭一起隔开了远处兵器相接的嘈杂声。  
这场面看起来有些不真实。  
在提里奥愣神的片刻，达瑞安已经驾着伊达路斯走到了他面前。  
在北裂境驰骋的日子让米拉多尔已经熟悉了黯刃战骑的气息和外表，它没有因伊达路斯的靠近而恐惧，只是安稳地摇摇脑袋，喷出一股鼻息。两匹马和平地凑在一块。  
“好久不见，达瑞安。”弗丁回过神，“你怎么会在这里？”  
“我听说了安多哈尔的情况，过来瞧瞧……”死亡骑士的目光向斜后方动了动，眼中的蓝焰跟着摇晃，“以及我之前就打算过来找你谈一些事。”  
他很快又将视线转回弗丁的脸：“边走边说吧。”  
“安多哈尔？”提里奥往战场的方向望了一眼，“那不是应该向西吗？”  
在他这么说着的时候，死亡骑士已经拉动伊达路斯的缰绳，将马头调转朝东：“我已经去看过了。”  
“那去我的壁炉谷坐坐吧。”  
“不必了，我今天就回亚榭洛。”  
闻言提里奥也不再说什么，拍拍米拉多尔的脖颈，跟着他走上通往东瘟疫之地的旧国道。  
“我以为黯刃骑士团对安多哈尔没有兴趣。”提里奥一边说着，一边望向达瑞安的侧脸。  
“我们确实没有兴趣，但我们的人牵涉在那个战场上。”年轻的莫格莱尼说话时不自觉地皱起眉头，“联盟和部落在那里的指挥官都是黯刃的骑士。”  
提里奥怔了一下，仔细回忆着曾经在寒冰皇冠见过的联盟与部落两边的黯刃代表，想来想去似乎只有那两个人：“是那个罗德隆人和高等精灵？”  
达瑞安点头：“萨沙理安，还有寇尔提拉·亡织者。两年前我将他们分别派往暴风城与奥格玛，作为黯刃骑士团与生者接触的敲门人，他们是骑士团的杰出人才，以能力和胆识获得了两方的信任。但……我没想到战争结束之后他们会同时领兵在安多哈尔交锋。”  
弗丁不由摸上了自己的额头。他明白黯刃大领主的苦恼。与银白十字军相似，黯刃骑士团也是在这动荡的两极世界中保持中立的组织，只不过前者是为了坚守圣光博爱的道义，而后者则是为了最大化对抗天谴的战力，以及一种在提里奥看来有些神秘的“信仰”：在北裂境的时候，他见过许多黯刃死亡骑士彼此互称兄弟，而据说这是在他们还没脱离天谴军团时就保持下来的习惯，因为“无论生前有诸多相异，都在死亡中合为一脉”。  
不过真奇怪啊，要真这么说，难道他们与天谴的污秽之物也是兄弟吗？  
“前几天萨沙理安的石像鬼送来手札，说目前两军还没进入正式交锋，他让部队先清理废墟中的天谴残党，而寇尔提拉似乎也是这么计划的。但只要他们还是联盟和部落的指挥官，就难免正面一战。”达瑞安忍了半天，终于还是叹了口气。  
一直以来他对萨沙理安和寇尔提拉的期望都是能时刻谨记自己首先是黯刃骑士团的成员。能够与生者打好交道、让骑士团在生者世界中站稳脚跟，甚至让对面变成新的家园，这并不坏。但既然已迈过了死亡这条界线，他们终究是无法重新回归生者中的，那种归属感的错觉无法庇护死亡骑士。真正的“家”以后只有亚榭洛。如果可以，他不希望那两位使节——以及整个骑士团——被生者世界的纷争撕裂了根本的联系。  
他不会干涉安多哈尔的战局，不然就会有损黯刃的立场，但现在看也不能让他们解除在各自阵营的职务就此返回亚榭洛。这样一来……  
伊达路斯似乎感应到主人情绪的波动，小声嘶吠了一下。  
达瑞安回过身来。他的视线散漫地落在大路边茂密的草丛上，能够看到叶梗间蜿蜒的草莓藤和散落的松果，时而还有一些松鼠从中探出头来。从光明使者殒落以来，西瘟疫之地一直被天谴的亡灵占据，没想到才治理了这么几个月就已经恢复了生机。  
“你们的净化工作看起来进展很顺利啊。”达瑞安转头看向提里奥。年长的圣骑士大领主立刻露出了爽朗的笑容，面颊上的肌肉饱满地鼓起来：“那是当然。之前塞纳里奥议会的德鲁伊们也不请自来了，多亏了他们，不仅那些深入土地的瘟疫得到了清理，他们还在北山和悔恨岭那边种了许多松树苗。”  
“悔恨岭？去那里要通过安多哈尔不是吗。”  
“他们是从希尔斯布莱德丘陵那里来的。我们在冰风营地的士兵和他们汇合，一同修缮了乌瑟大人的陵墓。我打算过段时候亲自去一趟那里。”  
他们一路闲谈着走到盖罗恩农场附近。松林在远离了安多哈尔市郊后变得稀疏了一些，向南眺望能够看到达隆米尔湖银镜般的水面，以及水上缭绕的雾气和远处凯尔达隆的轮廓。两人对视了一眼，决定去湖边透透气。  
当红松疏枝投下的阴影落在他们头上时，提里奥忽然想起了一件事。他立刻拉住米拉多尔，喊住达瑞安：“等等，你这次过来，是知道我在壁炉谷？”  
“我不知道。”达瑞安转过身来，坦然回答，“回到亚榭洛之后我们的人有注意过圣光之愿礼拜堂的动向，他们说你似乎是后来才从南方回到东瘟疫之地的，然后又在三个多月前离开了。我猜你或许是去了一趟暴风城，然后再回壁炉谷。”  
他向提里奥周围的葱茏松林瞧了一眼。  
“如今看来确实如此。”  
大领主当然没想到会听到这种答案。他深吸了一口气，又半是笑半是叹地吐了出来：“我当时应该接受仲马先生的好意，使用他的传送门的。”  
“在暴风城的黯刃使节也给我们来信汇报了你和乌瑞恩王族的会面，以及一些关于会晤内容的风影。”黯刃的领袖用一句话把提里奥噎了回去。  
“那就是我要来跟你确认的事情，弗丁。”  
达瑞安说着停顿了一下，视线笔直地迎上提里奥的目光，瞳孔中的魂火轻颤了一下，颜色似乎变深了一些。云雀、松鼠和风扰动森林的沙沙声短暂地充斥了两个人周围的空间，告诉他周围现在没有闲杂人等。于是，他慎重地问出了最关键的问题：“新的巫妖王已经产生了，对吗？”  
提里奥·弗丁沉默了片刻。他望着达瑞安的黯淡面容，最终点点头：“是的。我本以为你也已经知道了。”  
“是谁？伯瓦尔·弗塔根公爵？”  
又是沉默。提里奥在这片令人窒息的寂静中叹了口气。  
“……没错。泰瑞纳斯陛下的英灵在逝去前说世上必须有一个巫妖王，来控制天谴军团的破坏力。而伯瓦尔选择由他做出这个牺牲。他要求我为此保密，我答应了他，但……我以为他会联系黯刃骑士团。”  
达瑞安哼了一声，摇摇头：“不，他至今都没有联络过我们。是我——还有我们的死亡骑士——隐约感觉到了一些变化。我们在那段时间持续感知到了从冰冠城塞传来的力量波动。再看那些残存的天谴军攻击力一直不高，我就想会不会是这样。”  
他和弗丁错开视线，将头扭向一旁，这让他惨白的脖颈鲜明地露了出来。  
“那你们要怎么做？”提里奥看了一眼他外袍上的黯刃徽印，又看了看伊达路斯，“黯刃骑士团，你们会信任他吗？伯瓦尔与我是多年的朋友，我能够为他高尚的人格担保——”  
“这不是‘信任’的问题，在亡者的世界彼此间没有‘信任’这么高尚的关系，弗丁。或许你想问的是我们是否‘效忠’于他，”达瑞安平静地打断了他，“但现在说这个还为时过早了。毕竟他没有像阿萨斯那样控制我们，我会立刻回亚榭洛与其他骑士团成员商议，你现在还不用担心我们会再次去冰冠城塞刺杀他。”  
听到这种死亡骑士风格的允诺，提里奥的太阳穴突突地跳了起来。他长叹了一口气，勉强认可了对方的想法：“好吧。”  
“那么就此告别吧。”所有猜测都得到应证，达瑞安没有再在此地停留的必要。他牵着伊达路斯转向大路的方向，“西瘟疫之地的天谴亡灵就交给你们了，黯黑堡会继续监视斯坦索姆和血色领区一带的情况。”  
弗丁的灰眉毛蹙了起来。今天的相遇太过仓促，他还没反应过来就已然结束，令他不由有些一拳挥空的感觉。不过他仍然点点头：“当然。再会，我的朋友。”  
他眼看着达瑞安目光斜斜倾来又很快收回。死亡骑士将头盔戴好，双腿夹动马腹，伊达路斯便快步迈过草丛，很快回到了大路上。他驾着米拉多尔跟上去时，达瑞安的背影已经逐渐远去。  
他一边回味着达瑞安的话，一边朝壁炉谷走。巫妖王，北裂境，伯瓦尔和黯刃骑士团接下来的关系……这些词语与他之前正考虑的事情混杂在了一起，搅乱了思绪，而越是靠近安多哈尔他就越难以静下心来。在北裂境的战斗时光仍然历历在目，哪怕他现在正身处西瘟疫之地，都仍然不能忘却那里的冬日。相比之下，此地竟然显得闷热起来，他迫切地呼吸，想要吸入一些能够使头脑清醒的冷空气。  
但没有。死亡骑士的盔甲上还存着一些酷寒遗留的霜痕，而他们或是沉寂在死亡晦暗的阴影中潜伏着等待着，或是如那两位不幸的指挥官一样，挣扎在尘世众人利欲的泥沼中。那些寒冷被带走了。  
原本清朗的天空不知何时已经阴云密布。他感到空气像是吸饱了水的海面，沉重地压在他身上。米拉多尔突然摆了摆头，马鬃晃荡着。  
一线冰冷的雨丝忽然从提里奥·弗丁的额头上擦了过去。他有些诧异地抬起头，更多的雨滴开始落到他脸上。很快淅沥小雨就敲响了整片松林，在一片窸窣中连远处安多哈尔战火的热度都被雨水的寒冷驱散了。  
而那冰凉的触感却不知为何激发了他心中一股热情。弗丁立刻扯着缰绳让米拉多尔转向东面，沿着大路冲去。  
下雨时达瑞安已经踏上了索多里尔大桥。他全副武装尚未淋湿，是听到河面上传来水花的声音才发现天气的变化。他眺望了一下前方，东瘟疫之地一如既往笼罩在昏黄的暗云之下，同样也在下雨。这样骑行回去，恐怕要到明天天亮之后才能回到黯黑堡了。  
不过无所谓……他犹豫了一下，驱着伊达路斯继续前进。  
忽然一声喊叫在他身后响起。达瑞安立刻警觉地转身，竟看见提里奥驾着米拉多尔朝他的方向飞奔而来。  
大领主和他可靠的马儿在索多里尔桥的台阶前猛地停住了。  
“有何贵干？”达瑞安惊讶地瞪着他。  
“跟我去壁炉谷避避雨吧！”穿过越来越密集的雨帘，他朝达瑞安大喊。

<<  
他们最终还是没能到壁炉谷。雨势在他们经过盖罗恩农场时突然转大，倾盆大雨封锁了视线，而天色也逐渐昏沉下去。达瑞安倒是不在意，但弗丁此次出行恰巧没戴头盔，走到达尔松农场时滑入眼眶的雨水，他实在没法再看路了。于是他们退而求其次，驾着两匹马奔向半山腰的北山伐木场。  
北山伐木场已经基本重建完成，有银白新兵驻守在这里，而出门迎接他们的是伐木场的经营者——同时也是十字军成员——纳萨尼尔·杜马。  
“圣光在上啊，弗丁大人！您怎么在这天气里大驾光临了！？”  
纳萨尼尔有着两条垂直胸前的麻花辫和一丛令所有男子艳羡的小胡子。他原本站在伐木场中最大的锯木机旁，一听守卫说大领主来了，立刻大声招呼着跑了出来。当然，这个罗德隆人的热情在看到了达瑞安眼中的蓝光时稍微退缩了一些：“呃，弗丁大人，这位是？”  
“达瑞安·莫格莱尼，你应该听说过吧！”弗丁同样用浑厚响亮的嗓门回应他，“他是灰烬裁决军在北裂境时的另一位统领，也是黯刃骑士团的大领主，是我们可靠的伙伴！兄弟，我们来是想借你的伐木场避避雨。”  
达瑞安随着提里奥的话语向纳萨尼尔点头致意。  
“哦……哦！完全没问题，弗丁大人！”听到这番话，纳萨尼尔立马爽快地答应下来，并转而主动同达瑞安做起了自我介绍，“很荣幸见到您，莫格莱尼大人，在下纳萨尼尔·杜马，是这个北山伐木场的经营者。这里曾经是我们杜马家的祖产，当年天谴军团到来，我家不得不逃走了，但万幸天谴已经被击败，我们也有机会回到这里。”  
“北山伐木场从以前就是我领地里最大的聚居点和税收来源，令尊生前和我是非常要好的朋友，你们能回来对壁炉谷来说太好了。”弗丁在一旁兴高采烈地补充。  
纳萨尼尔点点头，看向达瑞安的表情严肃了一些：“我听过许多灰烬裁决军在北裂境的义举，请容我也向您致敬。”  
眼看纳萨尼尔说着说着就要向他鞠躬，达瑞安正想要扶住对方的肩膀，此时恰好一个充满活力的女声忽然响起，让三个男人都愣住了。  
“这是发生了什么事儿呀！”  
红褐色短发的年轻女人从伐木场的办公室里走了出来。她穿着亮眼的橘黄色长裙和翠绿的上衣，肩上披着紫红的披肩，但最为显眼的还是她怀中抱着的天蓝色襁褓，里面的婴儿正在熟睡，全然不管屋外的风雨。  
“这、这是我老婆，她叫凯利，整天都要跟我一起来伐木场。”纳萨尼尔红着脸笑起来，一把拉过凯利，“瞧啊凯利，这两位分别是咱们银白十字军和黯刃骑士团的大领主，提里奥·弗丁大人和达瑞安·莫格莱尼大人，之前就是他们在北裂境率兵作战的。”  
“哦天呐！”凯利·杜马惊呼起来，“真是大人物到来了。老爷先生，瞧我们这小地方……”  
老爷先生？提里奥和达瑞安对视了一下，为这有点奇怪的敬称感到诧异，而同时周围已经有一些年轻的受训员发出窃笑。纳萨尼尔啧了一声，冲妻子抱怨起来：“你怎么又开始装样子了？”  
他紧接着有些不好意思地冲两位都曾在罗德隆王都参与过贵族生活的领主道歉：“不好意思，两位大人，凯利她是南海镇附近的小地方长大的，嫁到我家之后一直想学罗德隆曾经流行的口音，但总是跟她老家的方言混起来。嗐，我早跟她说了，又不是什么贵族，学那种东西也白学……”  
达瑞安意外地望了望凯利，女子半羞半恼地拧起丈夫的胳膊，而提里奥则大笑起来：“这没什么！她的口音学得挺像了，还让我想起许多王都出身的朋友呢！麦斯威尔·泰罗索斯，他就总这么说话，我们听着很亲切。”  
“泰罗索斯是王都人？”达瑞安回想了一下曾经在父亲麾下效力的那位领主，压低了声音问提里奥。年长的领主冲他挤挤眼睛，他了然，不再吭声。  
周围的银白受训员都为大领主的善解人意微笑了。纳萨诺斯松了一口气，赶紧推到下一个话题：“那么，两位大人，我们也不要干站在这里说话了。我们夫妻俩刚刚正准备回家，请让我们招待两位吧！”  
弗丁自然是接受了这个邀请，达瑞安尽管感觉到有些银白新兵正怀疑地看着自己，但既然杜马夫妇没说什么，也就跟着一起走了。杜马家宅就在离伐木场不远的地方，是一栋不算大但很温馨的宅院，和十字军新兵们的军营也很近，与其说是私人的宅邸，不如说已经变成了这个十字军驻地的休息所。  
一到家中，凯利安顿好婴儿就忙活开了，先是准备了热水让淋了雨的两位领主沐浴更衣；当提里奥和达瑞安先后换好衣服出来时，丰盛的晚餐也已经准备好了。  
现在，两位大领主穿着崭新的银白新兵亚麻衬衫和棉束裤一同站在餐桌边，在他们对面的则是有些局促的杜马夫妇。长餐桌上点着四根蜡烛，火光或明或暗，照亮了食物——仔细一看，不仅有野猪火腿沙拉、油炸牛肝菌肉馅饺子、坠着自制苹果酱的煎蛋卷，还有烤鼠尾鱼排与南瓜派，都是家常风味，摆盘也有些粗糙，但着实丰盛。  
“在落座前请容我致歉，女士。死亡骑士通常无需饮食，但我仍感谢您的好意，也不怀疑您的手艺。”为了避免之后不必要的麻烦，达瑞安抢先向凯利解释。  
女子连忙应承：“不用介意，莫格莱尼领主，我还备了茶和酒，随您怎么挑！”  
“哦，有酒吗？”提里奥已经拉开椅子坐下了，听她这么说立刻抬头。  
“有我丈夫的朋友送的达拉然红酒！我这就给您拿过来！”凯利笑起来，趁三位男士纷纷入座时跑去捧来酒瓶。她将软木塞起开，先为弗丁倒了大半杯。  
达瑞安讶异地盯着提里奥——按照白银之手圣职者的戒律，不论牧师还是圣骑士，若非重要的节庆日几乎不可饮酒；身为大领主，哪怕是在褫夺领地和骑士封号的那段艰难日子里提里奥都不曾滥饮酒精。可现在提里奥看上去一点也没有想谢绝的样子，反而兴致勃勃地同杜马夫妇举杯祝酒了。  
难道是被这夫妻两人的热情感染了吗？达瑞安不认同地瞥着提里奥，一边婉拒了凯利给自己倒酒。  
杜马夫人的厨艺相当精湛。死亡骑士看着三个人有说有笑地进餐，能够嗅到富含油脂的鱼排和炸饺子的香味混合在一起，伴随着酥脆面衣和蔬菜在咀嚼时碎裂的细响。他们的话题十分跳跃，一会儿是凯利高声抱怨着伐木场周围树丛里的狐狸，一会儿是纳萨尼尔玩笑似的提起新兵们正在用马驱赶伐木场林地里温驯的小蜘蛛。有时候提里奥忽然提出些莫名的问题，比如治愈者岗哨的卫兵们正在和几个德鲁伊尝试种玉米，却不知怎么养护庄稼……  
达瑞安注视着他们的脸颊泛起红晕，在温暖烛光的映照下显得丰腴而油润。那种色泽、质地与温度，他已经很久没有接触过了，不禁有些出神。  
提里奥将一只饺子塞进嘴里，大声赞美：“哦，这饺子的肉馅真是太鲜美了，柔软又多汁，您到底是用什么肉做的？”  
凯利也喝了点酒，乘兴爽快地回答：“是蜘蛛腿肉！”  
哦，蜘蛛。  
等等。  
蜘蛛？  
餐桌一下陷入了死寂。提里奥睁圆了眼睛，嘴里还没有停下咀嚼，而纳萨尼尔则不敢置信地瞪着无措的凯利，结巴了几次才问出来：“什么？凯利？你居然让弗丁大人吃蜘蛛？”  
“怎么了？”凯利满脸困惑，“你之前不也说烤蜘蛛腿很好吃吗？”  
“确实很好吃！但这……”纳萨尼尔有些绝望地在空气中胡乱比划了一番，最终放弃和妻子沟通，转向弗丁，“实在是太抱歉了弗丁大人！凯利她，我，呃……”  
他半天都没能挤出一句话。  
“哦，没事的，蜘蛛肉确实很好吃，比东瘟疫之地大蛆有嚼劲多了，要是北裂境的奈幽蜘蛛能吃，我们当时绝对不会煮皮带的。”提里奥啜了一口酒，安慰道。这安慰当然没能够起任何一点作用，因为他选择的对比对象实在是太有冲击力了，这回换杜马夫妇目瞪口呆起来。  
“咳。”  
达瑞安轻咳了一声，吸引了大家的目光。他的手按在餐刀上，轻轻扣动了两下，嘴角似乎有些抽动：“请你们放心吧。在前线士兵的生存条件时而很恶劣，而弗丁领主……圣光保佑，他有着钢铁般的意志和肠胃。除了当时那份过期的长毛象肉，我还没见过他因为吃了什么而落泪。”  
说到最后，他自己已然忍不住发出了笑声。  
因吃东西而哭？！杜马夫妇震惊地看着大领主，以为会听到他的严肃反驳，结果却只见弗丁忙乱地放下酒杯，前言不搭后语地推脱起来：“那不是落泪！不不不，当时的情况十分复杂。那头变成肉排的老长毛象多令人辛酸啊！而我们的工程师好不容易修完坏了一个月的暖炉，我是因为……”  
纳萨尼尔和凯利这才忙不迭地笑了起来。看着他们的笑容，提里奥终于放弃了解释，转而补充道：“好吧朋友们，圣光教导我们诚实的美德，因此今夜我必须忏悔：我吃过的最难吃的东西是一种叫做多脂鲸奶的饮料。那是北裂境的海民们的早餐，但我真受不了那种腐烂似的酸味，而且它非常浓稠，我第一次喝还以为是哪个死灵法师给我施加了窒息术……”  
杜马家的餐桌再一次热闹起来。达瑞安依旧没有动餐具，也没有开口，只是这么看着他们。食物与畅谈一同散发出熏人的热气，掺和着烛光卷住他。  
这一次，当凯利给他倒酒的时候，他没有再拒绝。

<<  
晚宴过后大雨仍没有要停的迹象，远方甚至隐约响起雷声，在这种暴风雨之夜登山回壁炉谷有些危险，纳萨尼尔劝说他们留下过夜。不过杜马家的小宅子本就没有客房，加上两位之前灰烬裁决军的首领来得突然，凯利费尽力气也只能给他们收拾出一间像样的房间。弗丁本打算同驻守在伐木场的银白受训员们挤在营帐里，奈何杜马家的女主人已经花了那么多功夫，他们也不好再拒绝。  
凯利频频道歉，弗丁则不断解释他们俩对需要挤一个房间没什么意见——在战场上的生存环境可是没得选的，尤其是在严寒之地，几个士兵分享同一条毯子更是常见得不得了。  
“再次感谢您的辛劳，杜马夫人。”提里奥冲凯利·杜马点头致谢，后者从没被如此称呼过，受宠若惊，连忙提起裙摆回礼。纳萨尼尔在一旁抱着胳膊看着妻子，不时发出怪里怪气的笑声，估计又是在心里觉得她装模作样了吧。  
提里奥看向客房的方向。方才他和杜马夫妇按白银之手的习惯进行了一场晚祷，达瑞安自然不会参与，就提前去房间了。他向杜马夫妇道过晚安，也走向了那里。  
推开门时，提里奥有些意外地看见达瑞安正站在角落的飘窗前穿盔甲。  
房间里只点着一支蜡烛，但窗外偶尔闪过一丝雷电，能够让提里奥看清达瑞安的轮廓。他已经穿好了靴子、护胫和胸甲，正将护臂往胳膊上套。  
听到推门的声音，死亡骑士的视线缓缓滑向他，伴随着眼中摇曳的幽蓝。  
“结束了？”  
“结束了。怎么现在就开始着甲？”弗丁关上门并习惯性地落锁，走向达瑞安，“你不休息一会儿吗？”  
客房中央摆着一个简朴但漂亮的独腿圆桌，达瑞安的护腕、腰带、肩甲在插满花毛茛与蔷薇的花瓶旁整齐地码放着，每个部件都已经擦干了雨水，在黯淡的光照下反射着微弱的冷光。再看另一面墙边的盔甲架，上面摆着弗丁自己的铠甲，也是打理好了的。  
“死亡骑士不需要睡眠，这儿归你了。”达瑞安回答着让向一边，提里奥这才发现他刚刚面对着的是一张靠窗的半圆形卧榻，在这个狭小的房间中，这张形状不常见的卧榻就是唯一的“床”了。卧榻本身也不宽敞，从它后方围合的三面狭长的柳叶窗中透出的天光已经能够将它全部罩进去了，弗丁不能确定在上面窝上一晚后还能不能伸展开自己这一把骨头。  
所以他摇摇头，伸手把达瑞安被皮带勒歪的亚麻衫领子翻出来：“我也不用了。”  
他的手指刮过达瑞安的后颈。死亡骑士下意识挣了一下，向前迈了半步。  
一股幽秘的、飘忽不定的气味钻进了提里奥的鼻子。  
两人对视着，同时愣住了。  
面对达瑞安“怎么了”的疑问，提里奥没有回答。那种气息十分熟悉……那是死亡的气息。仿佛是墓地中的腐烂苔藓，燃烧过后的烟尘，还有被积雪掩埋的血的铁锈味混杂在一起。亡者的气味，当然。  
他凝视着达瑞安眼中的霜焰，蓝光下埋藏着的瞳孔曾经是澄澈的水色，而现在不知是否蒙着霜翳。  
当然。  
蓝焰波动了一下，达瑞安眨了眨眼睛。他讶异地向左下瞥着提里奥后脑勺上的银发——刚刚年长的大领主不知为何突然抱住了他，提里奥本就比他高一点，现在头抵在他的肩膀上，颈曲以一种有些好笑的弧度藏进衣领中。  
他似乎隐约听见了一声呢喃，但那声音被雨点密集敲打玻璃的响动砸断了。他无从辨别那到底是“对不起”、“宽恕我”还是“回来吧”，又或者是他所知道的他们已经失去的人们的名字。此时的提里奥·弗丁没有掩饰任何情绪，正坦诚地伤心着，拥抱着他的双臂轻轻抖动。  
达瑞安摘下护手，抬起手拍了拍年长者的脊背。  
过了一会儿，提里奥抬起头来。他们现在靠得很近，达瑞安眼中的蓝光几乎要侵入提里奥自己的眼瞳。他闭上眼睛，模仿着往日圣祷后的仪式去亲吻年轻人的额头，而后将自己的额头与对方轻轻靠在一起。  
如此亲密的举动已经很久没有降临在死亡骑士身上了。他微微昂起头，与提里奥拉开一些距离。  
“你不应该喝掉那瓶酒的。”他平静地说，面上没有一条纹路发生颤动。  
圣骑士点头表示接受这正直的批判，并将若干诚挚的亲吻印在对方高挺的鼻梁上。那里横亘着两条细腻的疤痕，从当年伤口开合的地方向深处渗入象征衰亡的紫黑色。那种尸斑似的印子是否已经刻进骨骼了？这是一个圣骑士无从知道的隐秘之事。  
或许只有他们“死亡的兄弟”才分享着这一秘密。  
这么想着，他忽然感觉到下方有些不对，稍退了半步，低头看向达瑞安的下方，然后“嘶”地吸了口气。他看见在还没有搭上腰带的地方，在亚麻衫下摆与松散扣着的裤裆之间，有一块里衣布料被顶了出来。弗丁从来没有想过会被复生的死者身上会发生这种事，不由得紧盯着那里，仿佛是观察着枯死多年的树木上发出了新枝。  
达瑞安本人当然也发现了这种变化，他震惊地低头又抬头，满脸茫然地瞪着弗丁。  
怎么会这样？  
“你也不该喝那杯酒的，孩子，这没什么不正常的，你说到底还是个血气方刚的年轻人。”年长者回过神，忍不住大笑起来，这让达瑞安有些恼羞成怒了：“这不是酒的……！算了！”  
与其将这种莫名其妙的状况归为他自己的问题，还不如把责任丢到那杯达拉然红酒上。  
“没事的，没事的，孩子。”  
提里奥一边说着，一边将他推到那张卧榻边坐下。  
达瑞安似乎并不情愿，但也没有拒绝，只是在看到圣骑士在他膝前跪下时发出低低的嘘声，想让他站起来。  
弗丁对他露出包容的微笑。他的膝下垫着厚实的地毯，而且常年在礼拜堂里跪坐祷告也已经让他的膝盖习惯了这种姿势。他拍拍达瑞安的小腿，伸手揭开对方衣摆下的裤子纽扣，并小心地将显露出来的藏匿物托在掌心。  
这类事情对于弗丁来说曾经只发生在自己身上，次数寥寥无几，又是在很久以前。他必须承认自己在这种时候担当不起一个年长的“导师”该有的职责，只能尽可能谨慎地握住对方，同时眼睛不自觉地端详起它来。  
达瑞安有些不知所措，最后选择自己躺倒下去不与弗丁对视。  
达瑞安曾经是标准的白皮肤。提里奥还记得这孩子幼时红润的脸庞，后来他加入白银之手，长期的训练和作战让他的脸晒成了浅麦色。但现在这种生机盎然的色泽已经褪去了，裸露在外的肌理是发青的灰白，只有那“生命力”的伪象聚集的地方，那腼腆昂扬着的器官上还透露出偏紫的淡淡玫红。他仔细观察着玫红凝聚的顶端，微微有些扁的一片圆，在它最饱满的地方能够看到一些纹路，细小、柔韧的脉络从中心流泻下去，隐没在边缘。  
像一团没能及时枯萎就落下的整朵玫瑰花瓣。  
他不由得发出一声叹息。  
当它贴在手里，就会发现它和死亡骑士的手一样冰冷。一丝温热风中残烛似的潜藏在茎秆中央，怎么都无法穿透血肉透到表面、与弗丁的掌心汇合。这是必然之事，提里奥想着。达瑞安早已经死去了。如今的他看起来还完好无损，但他们彼此心知肚明，死亡是一个无法逃离的深渊，一旦迈过那条边界就必将永远沉沦在那片污秽与黑暗中，那里永远无光因此只能燃烧自己的灵魂，而那脆弱的冷焰也终将被完全吞噬。在这一刻他忽然理解了他们那些“死亡的兄弟”之间的联结。确实，死亡抹灭了他们的差别，混沌中永无差别。  
但是……他看起来还是那么年轻。他的肌肉线条是紧绷的，不像食尸鬼也不像衰弱的老者那样松散，尽管触摸上去就会察觉到一种不祥的干燥，按压在血管的位置也几乎无法感受到脉搏。死亡与复活让他外表上的青春成为这副身躯能够锁住的全部，使其除了以原貌奔赴毁灭的年轻外别无所有。  
提里奥忽然感到一阵古怪的爱意和强烈的辛酸。为达瑞安的年轻。为他自己的衰老。  
他决定抛开那些混杂的念头，专心在手头的事上。  
随着他的拨弄，年轻人的大腿肌肉开始时而绷紧时而放松，像是在挣扎一般。圣骑士注意到对方的呼吸——达瑞安在每一次呼吸之后都会痉挛一下，那更像是因痛苦而抽搐。他一开始以为是这种行为给对方的身体造成了不好的影响，几度想要停手，但很快他发现让死亡骑士痛苦的似乎是……呼吸这件事本身。  
于是他们断断续续地继续了下去。偶尔黑暗中会响起短暂的气噎，然后又平复，只能听到屋外的雨声愈发响亮。天空中开始响雷，它们在云端来回滚动，时而有闪电划过天际。但不知是不是雷雨云离这里还有些距离，又或者是云层太厚，那些电闪雷鸣始终含蓄地掩藏在暴雨之后。  
突然一声闷雷，房间里的蜡烛刚巧燃尽，噼啪一声熄灭了。  
达瑞安猛颤了一下，挣扎着想要坐起来。  
“嘘……不用担心，那不过是烛火……”提里奥连忙低声说着，把他按回去，一面继续手掌中的摩挲。他感受到皮肤与皮肤间有一股湿润黏着，继而发现那是他自己的手心在出汗。  
没了灯光后整个房间都淹没在黑暗中，只有玻璃窗外偶尔闪现的闪电将昏暗的幻觉般的冷光投射进来。借着这种暗光他看见达瑞安的盔甲轮廓，正随呼吸上下艰难起伏，像是墓棺在挣扎。  
他忍不住稍微站起来一些，顺势向上摸索，手指叩动皮索与钢环，一层层拨开封锁了死亡骑士领主的沉重的铁壁。于是，他看到苍白的百合花的织锦。他看到其中隐含的枯败色泽，目光所及之处到处流淌着丝绸般细缕的微光，在灰白下埋藏着凝滞的青黄。从那脆弱的、仿佛下一秒就会崩断的微光中散发出死亡微渺的气息。  
就在他无法克制地想要再叹出一口气的时候，“轰隆”一声巨响，闪电砸中了远方悔恨岭的山丘。那彻亮夺目的雷光穿透玻璃，在他面前将达瑞安的身躯完全照亮了。  
提里奥的瞳孔被光淹没了。他惊恐地看着青年人黯淡的身躯反射着耀眼的白光，就好像那并不是从天降落的闪电，而是从他体内迸发的……圣光？  
亮如白昼的，融化万物的，至高的光明啊。  
他目睹着苍白的枯亡百合颤动着复活。达瑞安挣扎着将自己撑了起来，挡住身后断续闪烁的电光和雨云倾覆的天幕，而提里奥则清楚地看见他胸口横卧的灰烬使者留下的疤痕。那是青年在圣光之愿做出的选择，甘愿放弃光明，用圣剑和自己的躯体打开通往死亡的大门，当时提里奥就在他身边见证。但如今一切如此诡谲，那照亮了达瑞安的——  
又一道璀璨到几乎致盲的光炸裂在苍穹中，达瑞安低着头受它的膏荫。那是一个宣告。宣告他在做出选择的时刻就被光明留驻，死亡踩着尘世的阶梯登上神圣的祭坛，要用崇高的殉难者的姿态去戍卫那个永不终结的时刻。  
提里奥·弗丁终于发现了这一点。  
他感到自己全身的肌肉都绷了起来，只有双膝没能分得一丝力气，一种颤栗击中了他，在无可言说的震撼与茫然中他颤抖着跪在原地。冰凉的石砖升起潮湿和冷气，穿过马裤贴到他愈来愈热的腿上。我在出汗，他想。  
至高的洪流翻涌出来，彻底淹没了他。生命的活力从未如此恐怖，它循着不可更易的充满秩序的节奏，不由分说地将炽热泵进他衰老的皮肤。  
一个记忆鲜明跃出。圣光的第一次降临，颤栗，大脑一片空白。  
他僵在原地，感受着从自身生发出热流。他知道那热流的汇聚将亵渎什么——或者说，对抗什么——他方才还想将达瑞安引向那里，但当这种状况降临到自己身上，他反而不知所措了。  
像是他突然变得太过、太过年轻。  
坐起来之后达瑞安的痛苦暂时退却了。他的视线落下去，眼中的蓝焰晃动了一下。他沉默了几秒，弯下腰把头抵在年长者的颈窝。生者颈间蒸出的热腾腾的汗很快将他们俩的头发糊在了一起，不辨彼此地贴在皮肤上。  
他一边闭着眼体味这种暌违已久的触觉，一边向下伸出手，握住了对方。  
他们都吓了一跳。  
达瑞安的手指在接触到对方的体温的时候僵住了。于亡者而言生命之泉早已干涸，达瑞安无法解释自己的行动，他只是觉得自己应当这么做，就像今晚的宴席上他鬼使神差地接过了那杯达拉然红酒。酒精对他已经不起作用了，但它看起来像血。  
血是热的，如光明那样。  
他不知道该怎么继续下去。他的手握过剑柄与缰绳，但他不曾像现在一般——就连他还是个鲜活的青少年的时候都没有对自己这么做过，因为他从一开始就被决定好要当一个圣骑士，而成为一个清洁高尚的“圣职者”就意味着他有必须遵守的禁令。  
他的手以及手中之物都在发抖。显然弗丁也知道那些禁令——弗丁当然会知道，他可是银白十字军的大领主、当世首屈一指的圣骑士啊！  
但我已经不是了。  
混乱之中，一个思绪像刀尖抵上了达瑞安的脊骨。他认识到自己和对方的处境了。他们现在都被逼到了悬崖边缘，是因为提里奥吗？他是在追逐这份危险吗？为什么？  
已经没时间想理由了。  
死亡骑士不择手段，达瑞安不断地对自己说。我已经不是圣骑士了。  
他紧皱着眉头，收了收自己的手指。指腹在皮肤上踉跄地滑动，碾压，偶尔转为搓磨。太生涩了，像是第一次提起剑柄时那样。但他仍然从自己额头抵住的地方感觉到提里奥的脉搏。血是热的，生命是热的，圣光是热的。  
闪电的光芒赤裸地拍在他的背上。  
提里奥空出一只手揽在达瑞安的肋侧。后者愣了一下，发现提里奥的手紧紧按住自己的皮肤，手指用力攀在肋骨的位置。年长者把潮湿的热气源源不断地吹到他肩头，变成无法逃脱的网、不可卸下的重担。分不清到底谁才是暴风雨中的溺水者，他只感觉四肢都沉重起来，似乎即将被提里奥的重量拖下去滚到地毯上。血液的涌动在加速。  
达瑞安倔强地咬着牙，顺应血液循环的节奏，加快了手上的速度。他听到心跳声，不属于他的鼓点般的心跳，压倒雷霆，磅礴热烈撞击在这狭小幽闭的角落里，把达瑞安的每一片骨头都震得发痛。弗丁的胡子——他知道那是他的胡子，那些斑白的银丝此刻正和他的嘴唇一样紧紧贴在自己的肩膀上，就像在那些安和柔软、光芒万丈的日子，圣光的兄弟们在白昼的庭廊聚集祷颂，彼此亲昵地贴着面庞。  
他的灵魂在干枯的胸腔中放声尖叫。  
他一口咬住提里奥的斜方肌，并很快尝到了铁锈的滋味。死亡的痛楚忽然涌上来，用覆满尖钉的骨鞭抽笞着他的脊骨，他一边持握，一边狼狈地痉挛着，他可以确信了他痛恨着这个时刻。凝滞的风暴卷住他们，意念昏沉的当下，年长者屏住气，将按在达瑞安肋上的手抬起，转而按住他的后脑勺。  
那只手的掌心似乎藏着太阳，温度在此刻锋利无比。达瑞安以为自己要死了但是没有。他猛吸了一口气。  
夜晚的咏叹达到顶峰——那最为明亮的闪电降临了。巨大的雷声彻底从云层的桎梏中挣脱，一次又一次碾压在绵延的丘陵上，碾碎了所有渺小的意志。一闪惊惧，鲜活的血肉剧烈震颤，热烈的洪流终于喷薄舒展开来，无处可逃——无处可逃。  
在风暴的中心，这一隅奇迹之庭*，永恒的唱祝盖过了他们的叹息。

<<  
清晨四点，暴风雨彻底平息下去，北山重新笼罩在一片青灰色的水雾中。  
达瑞安从庄园的侧门出来，踏过水塘一路摸到马厩。四周尚且昏暗，棚屋式的简易马厩里站着卧着的马匹靠在一起安睡，他顺着泥路一直向前走，直到快到尽头时，原本石像般静默伫立的伊达路斯从角落中抬起头，喷出一个鼻息提示主人自己的位置。  
和它们的主人一样，黯刃军马是不用睡眠的，在昨晚的风暴敲打稻草棚顶、将其他马匹惊醒的时候，它站在这里一动不动。北山的银白新兵没有和黯刃骑士团打过什么交道，对他们的一切造物都有所顾忌，或许是出于这个原因伊达路斯被拴得格外偏，以便和其他马匹分开。也因如此，从外面吹进来的雨将它的鬃毛完全打湿了。达瑞安拍了拍它的脖子，抖下一片细密的水帘。  
他有些烦躁地打理着伊达路斯。  
昨晚他和提里奥·弗丁发生了一些意料之外的事情，踏过了一条——或者许多条界限。这太过超越常理了，屈从于“意外”本不是他或弗丁会做的事，但他们确实都放任了情况失控。  
早知如此昨天他就应该独自返回亚榭洛的。  
后半夜，达瑞安将因醉酒而昏沉的提里奥摔到卧榻上，自己在一边呆坐了许久，听着雷雨声一点点变小。但当意识到自己不知应该如何面对弗丁后，他果断穿好盔甲，决意一定要在他醒来之前离开这个是非之地。  
按照白银之手骑士团的作息表，他或许会在五点醒来……  
一阵仓促的脚步声突然从屋里响起了，伴随而来是年长者的气喘吁吁。达瑞安警觉地看向侧门口，果不其然看到了提里奥·弗丁。大领主同样也已经穿戴完毕，但显然尚未洗漱。米拉多尔也被惊醒了，立刻把头伸出棚外，蹭了蹭主人的肩膀。  
达瑞安头疼地侧过脸去。  
“哦，我刚刚醒来发现你不在房间里，就想你会不会是要走了……”他大步跨过地上的泥坑，有些尴尬地站到达瑞安面前，“呃，我认为还是应该跟你道个歉，昨……”  
“好了，这件事我们以后都不要提起。”达瑞安当即打断了他的话。  
提里奥当然发现死亡骑士的脸比往常还要发青，立刻从善如流地点点头：“没问题。我日后必然会恪守教约，绝不耽于任何淫——我是指，那瓶酒。”  
死亡骑士用审视的目光瞪了他一会儿。直到弗丁都有些不自在的时候，他蓦然开口：“你那边是不是发生了什么？”  
提里奥愣了一下。  
“你和在北裂境时不大一样了，放在那时你绝不会这么动摇。你到底怎么了？”死亡骑士皱起眉头。  
圣骑士低下头笑了笑：“或许是因为对天谴军团的远征已经落幕，但该做的事还有很多。我应该坚定自己的意志……”  
“不对。”达瑞安斩钉截铁地否定了，“你正在追寻什么东西。你到底在追寻什么？你还有什么没获得的吗？”他记得弗丁望向自己的眼神，那种目光充满了希冀与痛苦，即便是在于天谴对抗时他也从没有见过。那是一种全新的东西。这令他困惑，并且有些恐惧。  
这个问题让圣骑士彻底怔住了。他在回过神前不自觉地反问：“那你呢？你不也是在追寻什么吗？”  
“……我没有需要追寻的东西。”  
达瑞安被他的反问弄得措手不及，有些迟疑地回答。  
他们无言地对视了许久。达瑞安能够听到脚下的水洼在自己周身的冷气下逐渐结冻的声音，那声音唤起了关于遥远北方大陆的冬日记忆。他逐渐焦躁起来。  
“真可惜，我还在想，如果我们追寻的恰巧是同一样东西的话，或许就能一起想出这个问题的答案了。”提里奥突然没头没尾地说。  
达瑞安凝视着他。  
就在这时，一阵“弗丁大人！弗丁大人！”的惊叫声打断了他们。两人一齐向侧门看去，发现是纳萨尼尔·杜马慌张地跑了过来。他的发辫都是散开的，盔甲也没穿整齐，像是才被叫起没多久。  
“北山的巡逻员在路上遇到了从圣光之愿礼拜堂和壁炉谷连夜赶来的银白兄弟们，他们都在找您，发生大事了！”纳萨尼尔差点被门槛绊了个跟头。提里奥莫名其妙地走过去扶住他：“什么事？”  
“那头龙……那头叫死亡之翼的龙，重新出现了！”  
提里奥的手僵了一下，回头看了看达瑞安。对于多年前达拉然的罗宁所经历的巨龙大战他们只是有所耳闻，但罗宁曾经在北伐时期的会晤间隙对他们谈起过，那头龙就是当年搅乱他们故国王庭的普瑞斯托领主。堕落的大地守护者、其他几位守护巨龙联手才勉强与之相匹敌的黑龙之王，光存在本身就已是浩劫。  
“铁炉堡和暴风城的飞行骑士昨天傍晚顶着暴风雨来到圣光之愿礼拜堂，想向我们寻求一些治疗援助。据说洛克莫丹和卡林多的泰达希尔周边都在死亡之翼的影响下发生了严重的地震，平民伤亡惨重。尤其是暴风城，五分之一的城区被烧毁，乌瑞恩王正在请求您前去与他会面。”  
当弗丁一行人快步赶到会客厅时，等候着的艾利格·黎明使者立刻起身迎上去，简单说明了现在的情况。  
“平民伤亡……”提里奥皱起眉头。  
艾利格点点头：“此外各港口的海啸使得物资中转中断，大部分城市的治疗者和卫兵都前去镇乱疏道，受伤的平民急需救助。目前还有其他地方也发来了求助，我们从圣光之愿启程的时候还刚好遇上了从奥格玛派来的使节，称奥格玛的大门也被摧毁。弗丁大人，兄弟会和银色黎明需要您的指示，我们应该即刻回圣光之愿礼拜堂商议。”  
黎明使者语速飞快地说完，盯着弗丁等待指示。纳萨尼尔在两位银白十字军的高级指挥官旁边左看右看，他没有经历过大战，当然也没想过在击退了天谴之后还会发生这种事，一时间额头上全是冷汗。  
联盟和部落求助的时机实在不算好。艾利格一言不发攥紧了自己的拳头。在此之前他也听闻了安多哈尔以及其他一些地方联盟与部落的冲突，以及两方各自的内斗。大战结束还没一年，天谴的余毒尚在，那些家伙就又开始为了私利而撕毁和平协议，圣光付出了那么大的牺牲，难道就没让他们吸取一点教训吗？如果联盟和部落能够在之前的时间里好好休养生息，现在也不至于如此窘迫了。  
提里奥沉吟了片刻：“当然，圣光绝不会见死不救。艾利格，整个瘟疫之地驻守的银白十字军还剩——”  
“天谴的问题就交给我们吧。”一直站在会客厅角落的达瑞安突然开口了。  
几位圣骑士循声一同看向黯刃大领主。  
达瑞安的目光滑向提里奥：“如果你们担心的是残存的天谴军，那么黯刃骑士团这段时间会帮你们守住瘟疫之地。放心调动你们的人马吧，别只凑出一点人奔赴前线。”他走上去拍拍十字军首领的背，半推着他往前走。  
艾利格曾在北裂境见过达瑞安，但也不过几面之缘。他有些怀疑地看着死亡骑士的首领：“真的吗，莫格莱尼领主？”  
“我们的职责本就是与天谴对抗。”达瑞安没有看他。  
他昨天没有告诉提里奥，从他最近得到的风声来看，西边提里斯法林地那里或许很快也要有些动作了——绝不止在安多哈尔。两位隶属黯刃的死亡骑士现在还胶着在那个战场，以亚榭洛之名，他必须掌握更多瘟疫之地的信息。  
还有很多要清算的呢。他这么想着，喷出一股冰凉的鼻息。  
提里奥瞥了眼他的神色，大概猜到他在想什么。他不再迟疑，大步向前走去。  
三人一同走出杜马家宅，一排银白十字军新兵已经在门前的空地上等候着了，见几位领主出现，北山伐木场的马厩管理者将装配好的米拉多尔与伊达路斯牵了过来。  
“那么就说定了，莫格莱尼领主。希望您的骑士团能信守诺言。”艾利格勉强冲达瑞安点头，“我们会安排专人在圣光之愿礼拜堂准备交接事宜的。银白十字军也会履行自己的天职，救死扶伤。”  
“或许我很快就又要去暴风城了，希望我回来的时候壁炉谷和悔恨岭的新树苗都还好好的！”提里奥翻身上马，打趣似的对达瑞安说，“咱们都是罗德隆出身，这时我是否应该喊一声为了罗德隆？”  
“你最好还是说‘圣光保佑我’吧。”达瑞安平淡地哼了一声，那个已经十分陌生的词汇在他舌尖上跳跃，令他有些走神。  
提里奥等着艾利格也骑上马，转向达瑞安与他正式道别：“到时候在圣光之愿礼拜堂再会吧。”  
他郑重地望了他一眼。  
“或许到那时，‘答案’就已经分明了。”  
达瑞安看着银色的骑兵们驰下山坡，无奈又有些轻松地吐了口气。

<<  
那时候他并不知道这是弗丁对他说的最后一句话。而“圣光之愿礼拜堂的再会”，则是在四年后燃烧军团入侵艾泽拉斯时。  
黑暗之门三十二年，银白十字军大领主提里奥·弗丁战死在破碎海岸。

<<  
“不可能。”  
惊惧指挥官萨拉诺一时语噎，只能半张着嘴看着达瑞安·莫格莱尼苍白的脸颊，以及眼中剧烈晃动的蓝焰。黯刃骑士团的大领主此刻面无表情，手中的死灵法卷也没有丝毫要放下的意思。  
高等精灵犹豫了一下，还是硬着头皮将转写了巫妖王口谕的羊皮纸塞到达瑞安手中：“不管你信不信这都是真的。联盟和部落的先锋军以及银白十字军的圣职者都已经撤出破碎海岸，各自回去组织下一次进攻。我们也该出发了，王座的意志已经苏醒，伯瓦尔派人来要我们把黯刃堡移动到王座，让骑士团的元老都去面见他。”  
“用不着他下命令，黯刃骑士团也会一如既往因时而动。”达瑞安有些焦躁地将羊皮纸摔到手边的一堆书卷上。  
两年前，当死亡之翼的浩劫席卷艾泽拉斯、部落与联盟全面开展之时，远在北裂境的伯瓦尔第一次呼唤了亚榭洛的死亡骑士。就像当年的阿萨斯一样，那种意志直接响彻了所有骑士团成员的心灵，但相比于第二任巫妖王不容抗拒的命令，伯瓦尔的呼唤更加迷茫，更像是沉睡中发出的梦呓。达瑞安判断可能是因为灾难和战争带来了太多死难，而这惊扰到了“巫妖王”所拥有的力量。于是他亲自带人奔赴北裂境，一场秘密调查行动就此展开，甚至远达德拉诺。调查结果大致如同推测，连绵不断的战事造成越来越多死亡，伯瓦尔的声音也越来越清晰，但他也从没给黯刃下达过命令，因此亚榭洛的统帅至今仍然是达瑞安·莫格莱尼。  
然而这一切与弗丁的“死”又有什么关系！？提里奥·弗丁是有着圣光持护的人，当年他可是以一人之力面对巫妖王的愤怒，如果圣光在艾泽拉斯最强大的勇士都殒落了，那它的恩宠也绝不可能拯救这个世界了！  
绝不可能！  
“这次不一样。”萨拉诺握住他的胳膊，用自己的身躯挡住等在一边的巫妖王特使，咬牙对达瑞安耳语，“他承诺给我们提供人马和……那些早已列为禁忌的武器。他打算重铸霜之哀伤。”  
达瑞安立刻瞪住了萨拉诺：“他疯了？！”  
“死亡骑士不计代价，或许应该说他已经彻底学会了这点。”萨拉诺意味深长地眯起眼睛，“请快启程吧。”  
“绝不是那样。”达瑞安迟疑地摇摇头，但还是立刻下令启动亚榭洛的移动装置。他们很快抵达了北裂境。  
伯瓦尔仍然封在冰层中，体内的烈焰在冰下安静跃动。感觉到当年首先向阿萨斯起义的这批黯刃骑士，他猛地睁开双眼，眼中的烈焰与他的意志一同迸发，声音冲进在场所有人的脑海。  
“似乎当时被派往部落的使者不在这里。我记得他叫寇尔提拉·亡织者，他为什么缺席了？”在感知了一遍在场所有死亡骑士元老的身份之后，伯瓦尔问出了他的第一个问题。  
“因为寇尔提拉很不巧地被幽暗城的那个疯婆子给囚禁了。”萨沙理安抢在达瑞安前语气不善地回答。  
当年安多哈尔一役的最后，女妖之王希瓦娜斯带来的华尔琪强行复生了阵亡的联盟民兵，导致战局彻底扭转，他所率领的联盟军不得不放弃安多哈尔。寇尔提拉心怀同胞情谊放了他们一条路，就因为这样寇尔提拉被女妖关押进了幽暗城地牢中，黯刃骑士团后来多次出面交涉都没能将他救出来。  
说到底，女妖麾下的华尔琪是冰冠城塞内留下的。会让这么重要的资源落入她手中，萨沙理安一直固执地认为这是伯瓦尔的责任。  
伯瓦尔没有察觉到这句话中的质问之意，只是将其当做一种解释，自然地继续说了下去：“那么只能这样开始了。亚榭洛的骑士们，现在艾泽拉斯正在遭受燃烧军团的侵扰，我不会对此袖手旁观，而我相信诸位也是如此。生者们在破碎海岸经历的惨痛失败是一个教训，在这种最为危难的时刻，他们将需要我们——一无所有因而也无所畏惧的归来的死者，化为强大的战力。”  
“那么伯瓦尔·弗塔根大人，你想要做什么？”  
作为骑士团的领袖，达瑞安直切重点。  
他不想在这里多费口舌。  
“我希望能够将我麾下的亡者们统御起来，一同对抗燃烧军团。”  
“女妖”席厄克希出口打断了他：“希望您还记得，您麾下的亡者被称为‘天谴军团’，而天谴至今仍是这个世界的威胁之一。”她冷眼看向在王座台阶附近的几个通灵师和死亡骑士，都是之前没有见过的生面孔，应该就是他“麾下”的亲卫了。  
“还包括你们。”伯瓦尔语出惊人。  
达瑞安忽然感到有什么正在被剥离，从自己身上，或者整个亚榭洛·黯黑堡上。他语速飞快地回答：“黯刃骑士团没有自己的主人，从当年从天谴中叛离开始就是这样了。”  
伯瓦尔没有理会他的反驳：“我们：归顺于我的亡者，还有你们黯刃骑士团，我们都处在死亡的永恒统摄之下，这是天然的盟约，不可否定或更改。我们是同一条战线上的。黯刃作为亡者中的精英骑士，在战争前首当其冲，我当然想为你们提供直接的援助，但世界上的天谴并非都顺从我的调遣。因此我想与你们达成共识，我和我的手下会在北裂境继续控制那些躁动的天谴士兵，而你们则奔赴前线作战，将我的意志传递到战场之上。”  
黯刃骑士们没做声。  
“为了帮助你们，我有一些情报，关乎那些传说中的强力兵刃。我相信你们会需要的。达瑞安，接下来我会详细告知你那些事情。此外……”  
一股久违的恐惧忽然涌起，达瑞安感觉有什么攫住了自己的胃。  
“我还打算重建天启四骑士。”伯瓦尔忽然说，“单纯的食尸鬼大军和骑士新兵或许能发动人海战术，但能够撕碎燃烧军团前线的必须是最为锋利的剑刃。我会将创造死亡骑士的力量借给你们，去寻找合适的强大骑士候选人，为世界带来新的天启。”  
达瑞安猛地向前一踏：“我反对这么做！我和我的父亲都曾经是四骑士的成员，我知道四骑士意味着怎样的邪恶。在意志与能力上真正强大的将士值得在死后获得同样真实的安息，这种禁忌的做法会让黯刃最终落入与阿萨斯的天谴同样的境地中！”  
“所谓复生是一种工具，不管复活的对象是骷髅还是君王，只要能够掌握这种力量为我们服务，那这种代价就非常合算。”伯瓦尔强调。  
达瑞安愣着倒退回去。  
“ **重返** 生者的世界、 **保护** 艾泽拉斯免遭戕害，不一直是黯刃骑士团的宏愿吗？”伯瓦尔冷静地宣布，“我们将共同团结在这伟大的目标下。我的骑士们，为了这个世界的安宁，开始你们的战斗吧。”  
不是的。  
在最后一点东西被剥夺时，一个声音在莫格莱尼的心底尖叫起来。  
不是的，不完全是这样，有一些不对劲的地方。不是的。他们会战斗下去但不是这样的——不是的！  
“如你所愿。”  
他最终如是回答。  
亚榭洛·黯黑堡即刻开往破碎群岛附近的海域，骑士团开始在不同的战线上展开活动。除了将士兵直接派往岛上协助其他部队，萨沙理安重新担负起“使者”的职责，被派往各地找寻强大的勇士陵墓以重建天启四骑士；“女妖”席厄克希成为任务指挥官，驻守亚榭洛负责资源和编队的调配；巫妖王派来的死灵法师接替了秽邪骑士雅莉丝翠复生亡者，后者则被派去训练新兵；而达瑞安则亲自带队，根据伯瓦尔提供的线索搜寻那些禁忌的武器。  
符文剑挥舞着。缠绕秽邪暗光的剑锋撕裂血肉，血雾轻柔地溅落在盔甲上，重量仿佛罗德隆初冬的雪。达瑞安屏住呼吸持续砍杀着，就像一个士兵平常应该做的一样。受到诅咒的黑骑兵与亡灵腐尸也好，燃烧军团的恶魔也罢，一切骨血都是相同的，他深谙其下流动的本质。杀吧，既然他早已成为黑暗的剑刃，这一场战役与之前的战争也没有差别——既然巫妖王，尘世中端坐的死亡的统御者，已经将他的御令下达了。那么就杀吧！  
但是黯刃骑士到底是为了什么存在的！？  
北裂境的严酷征战还历历在目，穿透浓密雪云的光明曾经照亮他的瞳孔，千魂恸哭的时刻世界为之震悚，他在那个瞬间从未有一丝念头给予这“艾泽拉斯”。而现在光明和黑暗都如幻觉一般消失了，他还在无休止地战斗，像是在四季循环的大地上无限犁耕的死神。  
战斗的意义在哪里？生命的意义在哪里？那些神圣的日子与人们尽皆逝去，连提里奥·弗丁都已经战死了！  
四骑士之一，纳兹格宁姆；之二，索拉斯·托尔贝恩；之三，莎拉·怀特迈恩。  
“第四位骑士必须承担起四骑士领袖的职责，彻底贯彻天启的意志。他将是提里奥·弗丁。去圣光之愿礼拜堂之下夺来他的尸体吧，达成这项使命，让他再次回归尘世！”  
巫妖王的意志化为敕令，降临在亚榭洛。骑士团成员一时哗然，为这个决定震惊不已。  
“这件事必将让我们万劫不复。”  
在其他骑士惶恐的注视下，达瑞安喃喃自语，但心底却油然涌现出近乎癫狂的喜乐。  
是啊，提里奥·弗丁。  
他是不是还欠着一个“答案”来着？  
他再一次站在圣光之愿礼拜堂前，背负着巫妖王的意志向白银之手发起进攻。所有的记忆都混杂在一起了，东瘟疫之地不变的赤色土壤与昏黄天空间弥漫起血雨和惨叫声，枯败的森林正在摇响，圣光从地底掀起又被骸骨战马的铁蹄踏平，但他们完成了阿萨斯当年没能做到的事——他们冲进了礼拜堂的地下圣殿。  
倒下的——那些背负虚名的圣骑士纷纷倒下，他们是谁？他没有细看，这并不重要。重要的只在于那沉睡的大理石棺椁。  
提里奥就在那里。  
他需要听到他的回答。  
而后，就像他曾经几度在圣光之愿见证的那样，神圣的光芒突然爆发出来，摧枯拉朽地将他掀倒在地。他感觉到自己的身躯正在被一种清晰的痛楚撕裂，那种痛意根本比不上灰烬使者带来的千万分之一，却还是要将严寒和黑暗全部融化。到处都只剩下一片致盲的灿金。  
一切都与记忆中第一次死亡的场景重叠在了一起，除了弗丁。  
他最后一次向那个棺椁伸出手。  
“不！”

<<  
达瑞安·莫格莱尼大叫一声，从诊台上跳了起来。  
“欢迎回来，莫格莱尼领主。”一个冷淡的女声，掺着些萨拉斯口音，点上他的鼓膜。  
他这才睁开了双眼。  
黯刃骑士团的元老级成员、如今的新兵训练官，死亡骑士雅莉丝翠正捧着一本骷髅镶花的记录册站在他身边。  
他的视线落在女死亡骑士的脸上。熟悉的苍蓝眸光，是昏暗的环境中最明亮的部分。随着视线越来越清晰，他看清了堆满武器的停尸车、冷石地砖、挂着黯刃旌旗的石墙——亚榭洛·黯黑堡。他确确实实身处于浮空堡垒的二层，亚榭洛之心。  
雅莉丝翠扭头看了一眼附近新添置的落地钟，把他醒来的时间和情况记录下来。  
他迅速冷静下来，撑着诊台长呼出一口气。  
说“诊台”或许不够准确，毕竟那只是个用石砖堆砌起来的台面，一般而言这种规格的设施都是临时用来进行小缝合手术的。但亚榭洛一层大厅的几个正经的通灵台现在都日夜不停地用于亡者复生和拼接，二层也是为了应急才新搭了这些“手术台”。  
“我昏迷了？”达瑞安环顾四周，向雅莉丝翠确认。  
高等精灵在记录册上刷刷写完最后几笔，合上册子放在一边：“女妖之王党羽的火焰枪点燃了残留在上层尖塔入口环廊的冰焰燃料，引发了爆炸。你和其他队员刚好站在门外，才只是被冲击波推出去。不过那些人就没这么幸运了，”她似笑非笑地看着他，“敌方小队全部丧生。死神保佑。”  
上层尖塔？女妖之王？  
“现在是——”他刚想询问时间，断裂的记忆便从脑海深处飞舞出来。  
燃烧军团的进攻、刺入希利苏斯大地的巨剑、联盟与部落的战争、从地深处翻滚出的虚无，它们早已一一落幕，现在是黑暗之门三十四年。亚榭洛接到冰冠城塞的通灵师发来的求援信息时，希瓦娜斯·风行者已经带着她的人打入了寒冰皇冠，黯刃骑士团即刻启动亚榭洛，但最终也还是没能赶上，等他们抵达城塞时伯瓦尔已经失去了统御之冠。骑士团能做的只有抵挡暴乱的亡灵和希瓦娜斯留下的兵力，防止他们对失去控制的王座再次发动进攻。  
圣光之愿礼拜堂……已经是很久以前的事情了。  
“目前城塞内的清剿已经结束了，放心吧。倒是你，起来的时候没有以为自己又死了一次吗？”雅莉丝翠哼笑了一声。  
“感觉都差不多。”达瑞安平静地实话实说。  
“你倒挺习惯的。哦，不久前伯瓦尔传唤了四骑士，其他三位都已经去王座待命了，你最好也快点过去。”  
雅莉丝翠手脚利落地帮他把摘下的胸甲和肩甲提来。达瑞安伸出左手接过，右手则不自觉扶上了胸口。  
在厚亚麻布的老旧衬衫之下掩藏着一道——或者说两道疤痕。它们都是命运在圣光之愿礼拜堂给予他的赠礼。最初那里被灰烬使者洞穿，为了净化父亲的灵魂他自己选择了这么做，圣光赐予了他救赎；而大约一年之前，提里奥·弗丁在破碎海岸重伤并最终牺牲，为了将弗丁复活为死亡骑士，他们攻入圣光之愿礼拜堂，结果遭到圣光结界的埋伏，神性风暴席卷了那里。  
就是在那时，一束锐利的圣光从灰烬使者留下的疤痕那里再度穿刺过去，撕开了他的心脏。他强撑着将所有突袭队员送回了亚榭洛，并迎来了自己的第二次死亡和复活。  
他成为了新一届天启四骑士的领队，而随着抵抗燃烧军团的战争日趋激烈，黯刃骑士团与银白十字军为了艾泽拉斯的命运达成了某种心照不宣的共识，这次冲突就搁置了下来。燃烧军团败亡后，第四次大战很快打响，罗德隆光复之战中女妖之王以大量瘟疫炸弹炸毁了幽暗城，此后银白十字军一直忙于防止提里斯法林地的瘟疫扩散。这样一来，进攻圣光之愿礼拜堂的事情也就彻底不了了之了。  
但那道伤疤的疼痛却不知为何至今仍未平息。  
达瑞安一开始以为从胸口间断苏醒的疼痛是亡者复生的副作用的一部分，但很快他就发现那种痛感与死亡骑士熟知的灵魂深处的沸痛不太一样。那是圣光的惩戒之痛，覆盖在他冰冷的伤疤上，在许多寂静的时刻如心跳般搏动，有条不紊地反复重击麻木的神经。  
雅莉丝翠注意到了他的动作。  
“还会痛吗？”她皱了皱眉，“这不合理。”  
达瑞安不置一词，只是飞快地把胸甲的皮扣搭上。  
见他没有说话，雅莉丝翠又看了眼时间，很快转身离开。作为新兵教官，她还有很多要忙的。  
他站起身整理好盔甲，提起靠在石台边的符文剑安回鞘中，穿过来往的骑士小队走向传送器台下楼。一层大厅现在比亚榭洛之心更拥挤——随处都能看到刚复生不久的新兵在列队，加上骑着马维持秩序的黯刃军官，堡垒一层的甬道便显得十分狭窄了。他走下传送器，本想径直走到中央平台上，但一群闹哄哄的新兵从他面前抢了过去，似乎是领队的长官没有及时到场。  
为了弥补在城塞攻防战中损失的人手，伯瓦尔座下剩余的通灵师想尽办法复生了一批原本贮藏在冰冠城塞下藏尸库里的士兵，经过筛选后送进亚榭洛进行紧急训练。这些新兵的记忆大多数停留在从东部王国或卡林多抵达北裂境的初期，当然是不认得黯刃骑士团的大领主的。  
达瑞安从右边绕了过去，打算从秽邪区域的边桥走。在经过秽邪区时，他听见一年前才在王座旨意下来到这里的黑暗召唤师马洛正充当着某种……“引导员”的角色，给他面前一群刚从死亡中召回的战士们进行辅导。狭小的秽邪领区为了让这些人都站下撤去了三排鬼火蜡烛架。马洛在他们还奋战于破碎海岸时就常实施群体的亡灵复生术，但那时也没见他如此忙碌过。  
“各位勇士，不要怀疑自己的双眼，你们所在的地方是亚榭洛·黯黑堡，不过这并不是说你们变成了生前痛恨的天谴军团的一份子——天谴军团已然覆灭，现在，你们都是黯刃骑士团的兄弟姊妹。你们会发现历史的时间变得难以理解，但你们必须尽快接受你们的‘新生’的意义：艾泽拉斯重新走到了生与死的危机边缘！你们是被人民的苦难召唤回尘世，他们等待你们以死亡骑士的身份与禀赋去挽救行将崩溃的秩序！”  
马洛语速飞快地说完一段这几天来重复了几十次的开场白，从一旁的铭文台上拿起一沓死灵卷轴。一张羊皮纸随着他的动作漂浮起来，在法术作用下悬在半空。  
“现在，所有人依次到这里来，在这张登记表上写上自己的名字。此外为了让你们能了解现在的状况并尽早投入战斗，骑士团为你们准备了简易手册：每个人领一卷、根据上面的指引去找你们的教官和符文剑。动作快！”  
他冲那些人拍拍手，抹了把额头上并不存在的汗，然后把手插在腰间。  
达瑞安·莫格莱尼看着那群茫然的新兵一个个上前登记，又一个个抱着卷轴挤回队伍中，忽然想起拉祖维尔和他那永远回荡着惨叫的新兵训练场。东瘟疫之地昏黄的天际线，滔天血雨，在不断的淘汰筛选下仅剩的骑士最后组成“亚榭洛骑士团”。  
他笑了一下，无视掉胸口再一次跳动起来的疼痛，顺着石制吊桥走上中央平台。  
“女妖”席厄克希正站在战略指挥桌旁整理战报。精灵任务官的耳朵尖在他的脚步靠近时抖了抖，转过头来看着他：“身躯无碍？”  
“嗯。他在找我？”  
“没错。而你应该先去找他而不是我。”夜精灵叹了口气，“你的队员已经把当时的状况汇报过来了，我会让伊莱娜跟祖巴席把任务档案整理好的。伯瓦尔正在跟其他几位天启骑士安排接下来的事务，黯刃的使节要再次出使联盟和部落了。”  
席厄克希说着，像回忆起什么一样，眼神飘向一边。  
“再次出使？让四骑士吗？”达瑞安有些意外，“我们之前在两边都有已经建立了信任关系的使节，为什么不让他们去？部落那边的话，希瓦娜斯已经离开，寇尔——”  
达瑞安突然顿住了。他意识到从刚刚开始就没见到那两位同样随军前来的老战友，声音不由得沉了下去：“……是人员折损吗？”  
席厄克希微微蹙眉：“尚未确定，现在按失踪处理。”  
他沉默了一会儿。  
“我知道了。”  
达瑞安转过身，朝飞行平台的方向走去。现在那里已经去除了一段围栏，架起联通死亡使者高岗的浮桥。等他通过城塞传送器抵达，其他三位天启骑士正背对着他一字排开站在王座的阶梯前。伯瓦尔坐在已失去威能的王座之上等待着。  
“莫格莱尼，很高兴看到你安然无恙。”伯瓦尔的声音里透着疲倦，像个活人一样，“我的骑士们，我就长话短说了。当下的形势让我们必须获得盟友的支持——必须让生者世界知道现在面临的危机。黯刃骑士团曾经的两位大使萨沙理安与寇尔提拉在之前的守卫战中遭到围攻失踪了，我们需要新的联络人。纳兹格宁姆和怀特迈恩是比较合适的人选，我已经将需要传达的事项交待给他们了。达瑞安·莫格莱尼，我希望你能陪同他们分别前往奥格玛和暴风城，现在这里只有你的名望最适合做他们的引荐者和担保人。”  
“遵命。”纳兹格宁姆和怀特迈恩率先半跪下去，而达瑞安也干脆地领命。他的左膝落在冰面上，头自然地仰起来看向王座之上。  
于是他看见了破碎的天穹。  
那里是暗影之境，死亡骑士曾经行走在它的边界，用沉默戍卫那个属于尘世的逝者的归宿。他曾一直相信圣光的信徒在死后会与那片暗影无缘，那份被允诺的“救赎”支持着他奋战至今，哪怕他清楚最终获救的绝不会是自己。但如今，在那一边，倒悬的尖塔顶端从一片朦胧的沉黄烟尘中淬出，那个世界看起来如此明亮，似乎是诞生于一片虚浮燃烧的圣光之中，天穹明亮而寒冷。  
一个更加寒冷的想法击中了他。  
达瑞安茫然地站起来。伯瓦尔“事不宜迟，即刻启程吧”的吩咐与两个新任使节的回应听起来十分遥远，他跟随身体的机械反应站起来，行礼，转身，迈向冰台边缘。通灵师们已经准备好了传送门。  
他站到门前。  
他忽然想起那个清晨提里奥·弗丁在马厩前对他伸出的手，以及那个在那时他们都未明晰的“答案”。  
为了求证他的猜测，他必须踏上这条旅途。  
达瑞安·莫格莱尼迈进传送门中。

<<  
几头噬魂犬被闪烁着微弱圣光的十字军长柄裁决锤轰开，在地上翻滚了几圈后重新摇动骨骼站起，冲彼此发出低吠，预备着重新围聚上去。处在包围中的圣骑士用长柄锤勉强撑住自己。他已经听不见那些鬼怪的叫嚣声，鼓膜被自己的呼吸震得隆隆发响。  
这该死的渊喉！  
他的心脏在躯干中来回撞击胸腔壁，四肢已经从疼痛变成了麻木——他不清楚自己在这鬼地方战斗了多久，可能几个小时或者几天，他已经有很长时间滴水未进了。同一个编队中的兄弟们死伤过半，不知现在撤到了哪里。  
唯一清楚的是，他落单了。  
圣光在最后的几下闪动后消散了。他现在握着的不过是一把普通的石锤，他认识到这点，绝望地吸了口气。然后，在噬魂犬猛地扑上来的瞬间，他歇斯底里地吼叫着挥舞——  
锤柄从他已经僵直的手指中脱了出去。  
完了！  
他直直倒在了地上。但噬魂犬并没有扑上来，他过了一会儿才意识到那些怪物正发出奇怪的哀嚎，还有什么东西掉到地上的声音。紧接着，一股异常的寒冷贴上了他的脸庞。  
他在脸被突然升起的薄冰黏住前尽全力把自己撑了起来，发现有个人正挡在自己的面前，水绿色织银边的披风掩映着萨钢长靴上的骷髅雕花，冰霜正从那人脚下源源不断翻滚而出，将一部分试图靠近的噬魂犬的脚冻在了原地。在他头顶，那人的武器——虽然看不到，但或许是重剑，他听到了剑刃破空的呼啸——正掉落下一些闪着荧绿的粉尘。  
“那是我的瘟疫。捂住口鼻。”一个冷淡而沙哑的声音从上方传来。  
是死亡骑士。  
圣骑士慌忙捂紧脸。那些噬魂犬很快挣开冰层扑了过来，而那人则猛一跺脚在地上铺开了红光缭绕的秽邪法阵，并转而接上几下精湛的斩击，那些恶犬仅剩的血肉组织在红光中腐烂瓦解，被他轻易劈成了肉块。  
他还没反应过来，那个人突然又对他喊：“快走。”见他愣在地上没有动作，那人弯腰提起他的领子，把他摔到一旁隐蔽的岩台上，又回过身把他的锤子提了过去。  
他的头撞在地上，痛呼了一声，但当他看清了对方的身影时，立马惊叫起来：“小心背后！”  
一头从角落蹿出的噬魂犬从死亡骑士背后飞扑了上去。对方反应迅速，半回过身用左臂挡住了噬魂犬的獠牙。恶犬仍想用爪子蹬踹他，被一剑从身体中间劈开。  
圣骑士呆滞地看着那个死亡骑士把魂犬的头颅摘掉扔开，转过身将剑和锤子倚放在石壁边。  
“谢谢你……救我一命？”他不确定地挤出几个字。  
而死亡骑士摘下头盔，把被压乱的暗金色头发理了理，短促地歇了口气。  
“无足挂齿。”达瑞安·莫格莱尼回答道。  
在大约一周之前——这么说并不准确，因为渊喉中并没有昼夜之分，而时间在暗影之境的流逝与尘世有些许的不同：在暗影界的其他地方时间行进得比生者世界快一些，正因如此黯刃骑士才会在这里训练战马或者紧急时避入此地的间隙来急行军；饶是这样也没有哪个黯刃骑士进入过谴罪之塔，不能判定这里是不是也是那样。不过姑且看做就是一周吧。  
七天前，达瑞安·莫格莱尼站在伯瓦尔·弗塔根身边，在冰冠之巅会见了从两个大陆赶来的联盟与部落的领袖们。在生者肤浅的争执结束后，伯瓦尔的通灵师用统御之冠的碎片打开了通往渊喉的通道。为了抵抗来自阎狱之主的侵袭，也为了搜寻被虏去渊喉的四个领袖，生者们姑且还是派出了各自的精锐指挥官及部队，而达瑞安将成为他们的领队人，带他们去支援已经先行进入渊喉的黯刃先锋。在这一过程中他们确实找到了被困的珍娜·普劳德摩尔、索尔、贝恩·血蹄以及安杜因·乌瑞恩，但狱主的部队发现了他们的动向，最终只有生者的指挥官成功离开了渊喉，而包括达瑞安在内的其他人则留下来继续与此地的渊誓者爪牙战斗。  
说是战斗，他们躲藏在隐蔽岩壁洞穴中的时候越来越多——毕竟他们已经没有补给，不能贸然作战。  
短时间内伯瓦尔是不会允许有人冒险再涉足渊喉了，既然无法指望援军天降，他们只能尽力撑一日是一日。黯刃的骑士不需要睡眠或者饮食，相比生者的部队来说更适合坚守此地。  
话虽如此，达瑞安也没想到坚守在此的士兵中居然还有属于银白十字军的……活人。对方看起来还是个年轻的新手士兵，这简直像个奇迹。  
达瑞安打量了他几眼。这个家伙已经灰头土脸了，看不太清原本的发色和肤色，眼白里密集的血丝包围了有些浑浊的灰蓝虹膜。士兵的眼神发直，不知道是因为达瑞安身上亡者的气息与那些渊喉怪物过于相近，还是这几日来一直神经紧绷而疲劳过度。  
他哼了一声，不再看这人，转而检查起自己的左臂。  
刚刚接下的噬魂犬的撕咬从他的盔甲上蹭过去了，现在护臂上留着一条浅浅的凹痕，没有伤及皮肉，但不走运的是束缚护臂的皮带被割断了，整个护手都松垮垮地在小臂上晃荡。  
银白士兵看着似乎与自己站在统一战线上的死亡骑士发愣。  
“你、你是谁？”  
“有多余的布吗？”达瑞安没有回答他的问题，只想尽快将护手固定好。  
士兵低下头慌乱地摸索来摸索去，最后从自己的银白外袍上撕下一段下摆递过去。死亡骑士领主有些惊讶，但还是点点头：“再来一条。”  
年轻人最后扯下三段布条首尾扎起来交给达瑞安，并在对方颔首致谢的时候重新发问：“你是我们的伙伴吗？”  
他言简意赅地回答：“黯刃骑士团。”  
当然，当然，任谁都知道黯刃骑士团的大名，两年前在圣光之愿闯进弗丁大人之墓的那些疯子不也是黯刃的死亡骑士吗……银白士兵呻吟了一声。现在这种情况也管不了这么多了，他大着胆子问：“你们、你们死亡骑士是不是有行走于生死两界的能力？你能不能把我们带出去？我们还有些兄弟受伤严重，怎么祷告都没有办法治愈，再这样下去会没命——！”  
他在达瑞安忽然严厉的瞪视下猛地噤声了。  
“看来你非常幸运，完全没有经历过当年北裂境的征伐，以及那些必要的浩劫。”死亡骑士不带一丝感情的寒冷声线让那人不由得发抖。  
脆弱的生命，易朽的生命，来自尘世的柔软的生命，进入死亡之地才能感受到至上的恐惧，这对于普通人来说或许是正常的。达瑞安凝视着对方，补充道：“……死亡骑士没有那种能力。曾经巫妖王的力量还在鼎盛时，我们还能获得那种临时的持护。但现在我们不可能再在两界穿行。”  
他低下头去，将布条缠绕在护手上。  
“那你有其他出去的方法吗？”士兵沉默了一会儿后不死心，趁达瑞安脸色平和了一点，继续追问下去，“你是死亡骑士，我听说你们能听懂亡魂的语言？那些东西在说什么？他们不是一直在说些什么吗？他们有没有提到出去的方法？”  
达瑞安咬着布条的一端，单手打上最后一个死结。确定护手不会松动之后，他抬起头，看向前方。  
在昏黄的“天幕”下，灵魂的暗青洪流翻滚于无尽云团中，渊狱的锒铛铁索盘绕着蜿蜒进远方浓厚的尘埃，只留下“谴罪之塔”托迦司高耸而嶙峋的剪影。在缭乱流变也亘古如常的荒芜中，死亡透过光雾徐徐展开自己的披麾，千百万逝者的幽影在它的阴翳中流徙。它们循环的低语与高鸣应和着骨节磨动的碎响，汇成一支歌谣：  
『魂魄可有一隙生路？无也、无也。』  
『髑髅可获永久安宁？非哉、非哉。』  
“那不过是一些无意义的哀叹罢了，他们什么也没说。”达瑞安把头盔重新戴到头上，伸手去拿自己的剑。  
那个士兵的脸色刷得变灰了：“……真的吗？”  
“比起出去，”他用余光睨了士兵一眼，又很快移开视线，眼中的魂焰随着眼珠转动而游晃，“你还是想办法先活下来吧。”  
『寻圣道途上的希冀啊，飞逸、飞逸！』  
一声尖锐的号角在不远处呼啸而过。达瑞安重新站到岩石上，发现一个渊誓复仇者挥动翅膀，正盘旋在高空集结刚刚暂时撤退的渊喉部队。这一次他们带来的士兵更多了，伴随着亡骸再次站起的响动，是那些灵魂在撕扯与流奔中发出的狞笑。  
他确实熟悉这种场景，无论是曾经效忠于天谴、向万物发起进攻，还是作为反叛的先锋面对再度苏生的亡者。这场景如同一场永不落幕、循环往复的戏剧，他每次睁开眼，死亡的永恒战争就已再次驾临。  
那个士兵双眼发直，只能喃喃：“圣光在上啊……”  
那呼声唤醒了一些记忆。在一次次到来的死亡中间，曾经闪烁的一些东西，指引向云端上不可测之处。达瑞安见过那种光芒，从血河遍地的故国林野，到寒冬彻骨的北方王座，他都亲眼见证过。不过那光芒如今已从尘世消散。  
经过这几日的战斗和探索，他已经几乎可以确信，圣光不在这里。  
他长长地呼出了一口气。  
『逝往诸日至今仍唤我：归来、归来。』  
但他没有告诉那个士兵的是，他确实看到了一扇门——从踏入这混沌的领域并站在它危险的边缘的那刻开始，他便清晰地看见了。正是在那不断涌现的晦暗的深处，一道闪闪发光的金色拱门，耀眼的光尘后藏着生命隐秘的真谛，他曾经拥有而又失去的一切都在那扇门之后等待着。有个人正在那扇门中，代永恒对他呼唤。  
他领悟到那条无形的道路已经在自己面前敞开。而他也将毅然踏上那条道路，朝那个人的方向伸出手，不断奔向至高的光焰直至融化归一。  
而此刻在他胸铠下如心跳般不断刺痛的伤疤，就是那允诺与它自身的确证。  
在遥远的 **对岸** ，他正在等待他。  
达瑞安·莫格莱尼举起缠绕秽邪符文的重剑，咆哮着，向乘着黑潮跃上山头的第一波噬魂犬猛劈了过去。

End

* Ande'thoras-ethil：达纳苏斯语，“愿你的烦恼消散”，用于告别。

* 奇迹之庭：Cours des Miracles（即The Court of Miracles），历史上真实存在的法语术语，专指巴黎市中心17世纪开始存在并持续到18、19世纪的城市贫民窟。路易十四执政期间，巴黎城市人口膨胀，贫民也同样激增，导致市中心出现了贫民窟，其中集中居住着乞丐、流浪者、吉普赛人等社会边缘人群。由于其中相当多贫民白天会冒险走上城市街头靠假装残疾乞讨，晚上回到贫民窟则一下子“恢复”健康，故称为“奇迹”之庭。贫民窟是一种“公民”身份及其权利义务骤然悬置的地方，是赤裸生命出现之地。

**Author's Note:**

> 本文后记，参阅：http://weibointl.api.weibo.com/share/179429888.html?weibo_id=4562802112987919


End file.
